She's Come Undone
She's Come Undone is the twenty-first episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 25, 2014. Summary The Liars sit in Aria's living room discussing the book that Ezra is writing about Alison's disappearance. They come to the conclusion that Ezra must be Board Shorts and Aria tells the girls Ezra believes one of them tried to kill Alison. Emily still believes he could be "A", but Aria states that Ezra was purely using them as research for his book. Emily questions why Ezra never did anything to protect Aria from "A" and Aria tells her that Ezra never really loved her. Aria lies on her bed and has a flashback to Pilot when she first met Ezra. Aria then throws up, sickened at the fact Ezra knew who she was already. At Spencer's, Veronica and Peter try to ship her off to a rehab facility in Philadelphia. Spencer encourages them to let her get off the drugs by herself as she is still applying to colleges and cannot have Radley and rehab on her records. Veronica agrees, but on the condition that she takes the withdrawal medication under their supervision and comes home straight after school every day. Veronica tells her this is her last chance. At school, Hanna sees Travis and apologises for kissing him, but Travis does not seem upset by this. Hanna learns Travis' dad is in court because Wilden was blackmailing him and the police believe he is a suspect in Wilden's murder. Hanna feels bad, but Travis tells her he does not regret his decision. Emily sees Spencer almost passed out and offers help, but Spencer tells her she can't do anything. Emily reveals Shana called her from Georgia and asked her to drop Alison's money off at a PO box in Wallingford. Spencer tells Emily that she doesn't think she should go because of Shana's unreliability, but Emily is determined to help Alison. Aria storms into school and goes to Ezra's classroom but learns he has taken time off for a 'family emergency'. Aria calls him a liar and a coward and lashes out at the girls before Emily takes her home. Spencer shows up at Toby's and she apologizes for ruining their date, but Toby tells her he's more hurt she didn't tell him about her drug problem. Toby makes her promise that she will call him if she ever wants to take the pills again. Emily and Paige make plans for after school, but Paige sees Alison's money in Emily's bag and becomes suspicious. Emily lies and tells her it's a late birthday present from her grandmother but Paige is doubtful. Aria shows up at Ezra's apartment and yells at him to let her in, but she finds it empty. She finds boxes in his wardrobe containing all the information from his Ravenswood Lair, and finds files on her and each of the girls. Inside are photos of Aria before she even met Ezra and surveillance photos she did not even know had been taken. She finds Mrs. Grunwald's missing tapes and plays them, revealing Alison thanking Mrs. Grunwald for pulling her out of the ground on the night of her dissapearance. At Rosewood Police Station, Detective Holbrook and Hanna discuss Travis' dads court appearance and Hanna tries to encourage him to drop the case. He tells her he shouldn't be talking to her about the case and she leaves. Back at Ezra's, an emotional Aria finds his journal, containing many of the girls secrets and facts about Alison, such as Byron's affair and the fact Alison knew about it, The Jenna Thing and other notes such as Jason being a possible suspect in Alison's disappearance and Caleb working for Jenna. When Ezra makes a comment stating that Aria doesn't suspect anything regarding him she begins to trash his apartment, throwing his papers around the room and destroying his furniture. She also smashes his college degree and a photo of him and Aria together. Aria looks around his apartment, realizing the damage she has done. Back at school, Spencer finds a bottle of pills in her locker from "A", taunting her. Emily offers to trash them but Spencer decides that she better because she wants to toss them "far from this place" giving her an excuse to hold onto them in her bag. Emily confirms she is going to Wallingford to drop the money off after school. Hanna turns up and tells the girls Aria isn't at home, leading Spencer to believe she is at Ezra's. They arrive at Ezra's and find Aria sitting in the middle of his trashed apartment. The girls supp ort her and take her home, but not before Spencer takes a handful of information from the apartment that was in the Ravenswood lair, including the picture of Alison with her own shadow in the background taken on the night Alison dissapeared. At the PO box in Wallingford Emily puts Alison's money in an envelope, but someone is shown to be watching her. Hanna goes to court to support Travis and he reveals that his dad is not going to serve jailtime due to Holbrook's statements in court. Travis leaves to celebrate his father's success, thanking Hanna for her support. Spencer looks through a load of information she took from Ezra's apartment and finds a private investigators card with a note written on it suggesting they were following Spencer. She rings the number on the card but there is no answer and she hangs up. She begins to have withdrawal symptoms from not taking the drugs and decides to take one of the pills "A" gave her, breaking her promise to her parents and Toby. Back at the PO box, Paige turns up and learns Emily was lying about the money being for herself. Paige believes Emily is being targeted by "A" again but Emily tells her it is for someone else, leading Paige to question who she is giving it too. Paige grabs the envelope containing Alison's money and threatens to take it to the police unless Emily tells her who it is for. Paige begins to walk off, and in an act of desperation Emily reveals to Paige that the money is for Alison and that she is alive. At Aria's house, Aria burns pages of Ezra's journal with Hanna, hoping it will help her feel better. When it does not, Aria starts to question how she did not realize what Ezra was doing. Hanna tries to be supportive, but Aria feels guilty for telling Ezra the girls' secrets. Hanna makes sure Aria will be okay and then leaves to go get food for the two of them from The Brew. Paige asks Emily questions about Alison's existence such as who is in her grave and who else knows she is alive. Paige feels Emily is putting herself in danger by protecting Alison, but Emily tries to tell her Alison has changed, to no avail. Paige threatens to tell Alison's family that she is alive, but Emily persuades her not too as she would never forgive herself or Paige. Paige agrees, but only if Emily cuts off communication with Alison. At The Brew, Hanna bumps into Holbrook. She thanks him for helping Travis' dad and they hug. Hanna quickly kisses him but he pushes her away and she leaves in a hurry, embarrassed. Spencer continues to go through the information from Ezra's apartment. She finds a page of his journal that reveals CeCe turned up at Alison's house the night she went missing and witnessed a fight. Spencer has a flashback to the night Alison dissapeared after they fought in her house. Spencer yells at Alison to carry on the argument, but she tells her their conversation and friendship is over. Spencer picks up the shovel used to kill whoever is in Alison's grave and threatens Alison, who begins to become scared and tells Spencer to put the shovel down before she hurts herself. Back in the present, the rest of the note reveals that Mrs. DiLaurentis also witnessed the fight and paid CeCe to not tell anyone about Spencer and Alison's fight. She goes downstairs and speaks to Peter about that night but he tells her she should be focusing on getting better and not on the past. Spencer shows him the private investigators card and questions whether he hired the PI to follow Melissa or her. Peter is unresponsive and she asks him if he believes she is involved with Alison's "murder". Toby turns up and tries to comfort Spencer but she storms out, leading Toby to follow her outside. Emily agrees to Paige's request but only if she can drop off the envelope containing Alison's money first. Paige tells her she is only doing this because she loves her so much, but Emily seems unsure. Aria looks through more of Ezra's journal and finds a letter to a publishing agency about the publication of the book and his progress so far. Aria calls the agency and lies to them to try and get a publication date for the book, but the woman on the other end of the phone reveals it has not been set yet and that Ezra is currently with the agency discussing the book. Aria hangs up, shocked that he is still going ahead with the novel. Toby goes back to the Hasting's house and asks Peter is he has seen Spencer as she left when he was not looking on their walk. Spencer turns up at the DiLaurentis house and asks Jessica if she thinks she hurt Alison. Jessica tells Spencer she has no idea what she is talking about but Spencer accuses her of lying. Jessica tries to call Spencer's parents but she grabs Mrs. DiLaurentis' arm and asks if she saw her with the shovel on the night Alison dissapeared. Jessica tells her to leave, leaving an answerless Spencer. Hanna drives home from The Brew but finds Aria going to Principal Hackett's house to tell him everything about her and Ezra's relationship. Hanna tries to persuade Aria not to as Ezra will go to jail, but Aria accuses her of taking Ezra's side. Hanna denies and states she wants Aria to think it through because it will hurt her and her family if the relationship is exposed. Aria realises the consequences and decides not to tell the Principal and goes home, telling Hanna she does not want her help. Paige turns up at Emily's for their date but Emily cancels. Paige asks her if they are okay and Emily tells her she does not like being given ultimatums. Spencer goes back to her house and finds Veronica, Peter and Toby waiting for her. Toby tells her she needs help, but she storms off upstairs, ignoring his plea. Spencer sits in her room, upset by the realization she may be the one who tried to kill Alison. Emily goes to Aria's where she is packing to leave Rosewood. Emily tries to stop her but Aria tells her to get out of her way as she does not want help. Paige walks by Rosewood Police Station and drops an anonymous letter in one of the police cars stating that Alison is alive and to start looking for her at the the address written on the package containing the money. In the final "A" scene, "A" is show sitting in a cabin reading through pages of Ezra's book that they picked up at the end of the last episode. Notes *Aria trashes Ezra's apartment. *Emily tells Paige that Alison is alive; Paige then leaves a note for the police letting them know Alison is alive and where to find her. *Aria wants to tell the Principal about her and Ezra. * Travis goes to court with his dad, with Holbrook on their side because of Hanna's help. * We will learn a "fun" secret about Spencer on the night Ali went missing. She'll have a very Patrick Bateman moment and the secret will drive a wedge between her and Toby. Troian said that “It definitely got messy.” * Spencer's secret involves a shovel. Her memory of it is fuzzy, because she mixed her study drugs with alcohol that night. * Spencer's parents want to send her to a rehab facility in Philadelphia. * Spencer goes to Toby's loft and apologizes for lying to him. She brings cronuts as a peace offering. * Ezra only appears as a flashback in this episode. * This is Toby's final episode of season 4. He returns in the second episode of Season 5 . Title and Background *It may refer to Spencer, since she reveals a secret from the past and may go even further down the dark path as a result of her drug abuse. *It can also refer to the unraveling, or breakdown of Aria after she finds out about Ezra. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Luke Kleintank as Travis Hobbs *John O'Brien as Arthur Hackett *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz (Pilot flashback) Trivia *Filming began September 26, 2013 and ended on October 5, 2013. Gallery SCU SP Pic(9).jpg SCU SP Pic(8).jpg SCU SP Pic(7).jpg SCU SP Pic(6).jpg SCU SP Pic(5).jpg SCU SP Pic(4).jpg Snapshot - 32.jpg Snapshot - 42.jpg Snapshot - 34.jpg Snapshot - 36.jpg Snapshot - 33.jpg Snapshot - 38.jpg SCU.png scu 1.png SCU 2.png pll-4x21.PNG IMG 5253.PNG IMG 5252.PNG IMG 5251.PNG IMG 5250.PNG IMG 5249.PNG IMG 5248.PNG IMG 5247.PNG IMG 5246.PNG IMG 5244.PNG IMG 5243.PNG IMG 5242.PNG IMG 5241.PNG IMG 5240.PNG 4x21.png IMG_5504.PNG IMG_5505.PNG IMG_5506.PNG IMG_5507.PNG IMG_5508.PNG IMG_5509.PNG IMG_5510.PNG IMG_5511.PNG IMG_5512.PNG IMG_5513.PNG IMG_5514.PNG IMG_5515.PNG IMG_5516.PNG IMG_5517.PNG IMG_5518.PNG IMG_5519.PNG IMG_5520.PNG IMG_5521.PNG IMG_5522.PNG IMG_5523.PNG IMG_5524.PNG IMG_5525.PNG IMG_5526.PNG IMG_5527.PNG IMG_5528.PNG IMG_5529.PNG IMG_5530.PNG IMG_5531.PNG IMG_5532.PNG IMG_5533.PNG IMG_5534.PNG IMG_5535.PNG IMG 5240.PNG IMG 5241.PNG IMG 5242.PNG IMG 5242.PNG IMG 5242.PNG IMG 5246.PNG IMG 5247.PNG IMG 5248.PNG IMG 5249.PNG IMG 5250.PNG IMG 5251.PNG IMG 5252.PNG IMG 5253.PNG IMG 5254.PNG IMG 5255.PNG IMG 5256.PNG IMG 5256.PNG IMG 5259.PNG IMG 5260.PNG IMG 5260.PNG IMG 5260.PNG IMG 5263.PNG IMG 5264.PNG IMG 5265.PNG IMG 5266.PNG IMG 5267.PNG IMG 5268.PNG IMG 5269.PNG IMG 5270.PNG IMG 5271.PNG IMG 5272.PNG IMG 5273.PNG IMG 5274.PNG IMG 5275.PNG IMG 5276.PNG IMG 5277.PNG IMG 5278.PNG IMG 5279.PNG IMG 5280.PNG IMG 5281.PNG IMG 5282.PNG IMG 5284.PNG IMG 5285.PNG IMG 5286.PNG IMG 5287.PNG IMG 5288.PNG IMG 5289.PNG IMG 5290.PNG IMG 5291.PNG IMG 5292.PNG IMG 5293.PNG IMG 5294.PNG IMG 5295.PNG IMG 5296.PNG IMG 5297.PNG IMG 5298.PNG IMG 5299.PNG IMG 5300.PNG IMG 5301.PNG IMG 5302.PNG IMG 5303.PNG IMG 5304.PNG IMG 5305.PNG IMG 5306.PNG IMG 5307.PNG IMG 5308.PNG IMG 5309.PNG IMG 5310.PNG IMG 5311.PNG IMG 5312.PNG IMG 5313.PNG IMG 5314.PNG IMG 5315.PNG IMG 5316.PNG IMG 5317.PNG IMG 5318.PNG IMG 5319.PNG IMG 5320.PNG IMG 5321.PNG IMG 5322.PNG IMG 5323.PNG IMG 5324.PNG IMG 5325.PNG IMG 5326.PNG IMG 5327.PNG IMG 5328.PNG IMG 5329.PNG IMG 5330.PNG IMG 5331.PNG IMG 5332.PNG IMG 5333.PNG IMG 5335.PNG IMG 5336.PNG IMG 5337.PNG IMG 5338.PNG IMG 5339.PNG IMG 5340.PNG IMG 5341.PNG IMG 5342.PNG IMG 5343.PNG IMG 5344.PNG IMG 5345.PNG IMG 5346.PNG IMG 5347.PNG IMG 5348.PNG IMG 5349.PNG IMG 5350.PNG IMG 5351.PNG IMG 5352.PNG IMG 5353.PNG IMG 5354.PNG IMG 5355.PNG IMG 5356.PNG IMG 5357.PNG IMG 5358.PNG IMG 5358.PNG IMG 5360.PNG IMG 5361.PNG IMG 5362.PNG IMG 5363.PNG IMG 5364.PNG IMG 5365.PNG IMG 5366.PNG IMG 5367.PNG IMG 5368.PNG IMG 5369.PNG IMG 5370.PNG IMG 5371.PNG IMG 5372.PNG IMG 5373.PNG IMG 5374.PNG IMG 5375.PNG IMG 5376.PNG IMG 5377.PNG IMG 5378.PNG IMG 5379.PNG IMG 5380.PNG IMG 5381.PNG IMG 5382.PNG IMG 5383.PNG IMG 5384.PNG IMG 5385.PNG IMG 5386.PNG IMG 5387.PNG IMG 5388.PNG IMG 5389.PNG IMG 5390.PNG IMG 5391.PNG IMG 5392.PNG IMG 5393.PNG IMG 5394.PNG IMG 5395.PNG IMG 5396.PNG IMG 5397.PNG IMG 5398.PNG IMG 5399.PNG IMG 5400.PNG IMG 5401.PNG IMG 5402.PNG IMG 5403.PNG IMG 5404.PNG IMG 5405.PNG IMG 5406.PNG IMG 5407.PNG IMG 5408.PNG IMG 5409.PNG IMG 5410.PNG IMG 5411.PNG IMG 5412.PNG IMG 5413.PNG IMG 5414.PNG IMG 5415.PNG IMG 5416.PNG IMG 5417.PNG IMG 5418.PNG IMG 5419.PNG IMG 5420.PNG IMG 5421.PNG IMG 5422.PNG IMG 5423.PNG IMG 5424.PNG IMG 5425.PNG IMG 5426.PNG IMG 5427.PNG IMG 5428.PNG IMG 5429.PNG IMG 5430.PNG IMG 5431.PNG IMG 5432.PNG IMG 5433.PNG IMG 5434.PNG IMG 5435.PNG IMG 5436.PNG IMG 5437.PNG IMG 5438.PNG IMG 5439.PNG IMG 5440.PNG IMG 5441.PNG IMG 5442.PNG IMG 5443.PNG IMG 5444.PNG IMG 5445.PNG IMG 5446.PNG IMG 5447.PNG IMG 5448.PNG IMG 5449.PNG IMG 5450.PNG IMG 5451.PNG IMG 5452.PNG IMG 5453.PNG IMG 5454.PNG IMG 5456.PNG IMG 5457.PNG IMG 5458.PNG IMG 5459.PNG IMG 5460.PNG IMG 5461.PNG IMG 5462.PNG IMG 5463.PNG IMG 5464.PNG IMG 5465.PNG IMG 5466.PNG IMG 5467.PNG IMG 5468.PNG IMG 5469.PNG IMG 5470.PNG IMG 5471.PNG IMG 5472.PNG IMG 5473.PNG IMG 5474.PNG IMG 5475.PNG IMG 5476.PNG Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:4B Category:ABC Family